If your Evil then your a friend of mine
by bitchy-bennett
Summary: My ending to C.O.R. And an afterward story. Disclaimer, I own nothing. Rated T now and M later.
1. Chapter 1

*****All right I'm still stuck on Riddick so…. Here's another from me.

I've changed a few things. 1 ( Kira does not die and she didn't go willingly with the nectro's. 2 (Riddick does not become lord marshal. 3 (Valko doesn't like abusing women.

I'll try and explain things as I go. It has almost nothing to do with my last Riddick _fic._ Hope you like it and please review.*****

Chapter one

You keep what you kill.

That was their law.

I watched as the Lord Marshal raised his hand and motioned someone forward. I could hear her screams before I saw her. He had finally succeeded to surprise me, the girl they brought out was bound at the ankles and wrist. Her face was covered with dirt and tear streaks ran down her checks. I could smell the blood on her. Someone will pay a dept for that, in their blood.

"RIDDICK." she screamed. Before they gagged her. Her green eyes pierced into me causing my blood to boil. No one hurts her but me.

"She's a feisty one." The Lord Marshal said slowly. " The change will be very painful……it could even kill her."

Before he finished speaking I charged. This fucker was a dead man. My fist landing in direct contact to his left temple. The blow could kill a man, he only staggered to the side. His retaliation was a swift knee to my abdomen. Fist after fist, right and left, block to block. (this shit would of ended up on P.V. If we were on earth) It was a never ending battle. Minutes felt like hours, slowly I was being worn down. We were stuck in a dance and as soon as it started it stopped. The Lord Marshal had slid to the side and grabbed Kira. He stood slightly behind her a blade pressed to her side. There was a cruel smile on his face. "How fast would it take her to drain?" He snarled. I had moved before he could react, lunging at her not him, I pulled her away and spun around to attack only to find a spear sticking out of the Marshal's back and chest. Valko stood to the side of him but was looking at me.

"You keep what you kill." he said. I nodded in reply as I walked toward The Lord Marshal. standing in front of him I drew my blade. "Blood for blood." I said as I dragged it across his skin. His blood flowed freely down his body. I stared at it for a moment enjoying the sight of it all, I didn't kill him but I had his blood. Kira moaned drawing my attention, she held my gaze then slowly looked down at her hip, I followed her gaze. She was bleeding.

I looked back at her face to see it covered in a mask of horror.

I walked to her and knelled at her side. Pulling off the gag and pressing it to her side, she winched, " Ouch that hurt you ass!" she yelled at me.

"Well I had to stop the bleeding." I replied, my tone implied that she should shut up. I turned away from her to Valko. He was staring at the blood as if he'd never seen it before. " Do you have a place I can take her?" I asked. He nodded and started to walk away. I picked Kira up, she hissed through her teeth, The steadying her I followed Valko out of the main chamber.

"Thank you." she whispered. A moment later I felt her go limp.

* * *

So what do you think? should she live? Die? and who will become the new Lord Marshal? please review!!! I live for the reviews.............. and they inspire me to give you more.


	2. Chapter 2

******** Alright, I've been convinced to finish this one. Though it might take some time to write the plot and dialog. I will be working on it. Thank you to those who review your amazing! And I love ya!!!*****One more small note, the song I picked for this chapter is **_**almost easy **__by avenged sevenfold.*****_

Chapter two

Live, my life.

For a moment I panicked, then I leaned down and felt her breath on my neck. _Thank god._

Valko had led us to what appeared to be a hospital wing. He pointed to a cot and I laid her gently down. When I stood up I looked around, this room was out of place with in the ship. Everything was white and bright, almost exactly like a hostile on Earth. The only thing out of the ordinary was a table lined with the most crazy ass tools I had ever seen. And that's saying something. Cobbie's lined the walls and a closet was at the end of the room. There was no other people in the room, and no curtains to divide the patients.

A short, but very much female, woman entered the room and began to look over Kira. "It looks like the tip of the blade broke off and is resting in the lining of her intestines. It's going to take some time to remove, but it can be done." she said in a crisp voice to me. I nodded only looking down at Kira. " Am I to convert her?" she asked Valko in a voice that implied she would do any thing he asked. My head snapped up to them.

"I am not her keeper nor am I lord Marshal." He stated in a final tone his eyes showing no emotions. She nodded and turned to me hurt and rejection shown brightly in her eyes.

_Hmmmm I wonder……………_

"Just patch her up." I said. She walked towards a cubby and I bent to pull a chair next to Kira's cot. When she came back with a needle, I stiffened. She went to stick it in Kira and I reached out and snatched her arm "What is it?" I hissed.

"Only a mild sedative." she said her eyes wide with innocents. I let her go and settled into the chair. "Protective." She murmured. Maybe I am I thought as she gave the sedative to Kira and began to clean the wound. Wouldn't you be protective of your life. Kira was the reason I was here.

"You two don't need to stay." she said. Valko looked at me, I only raised an eyebrow towards him then looked back at Kira. He took the hint and left.

We sat in silence, the only sound was Kira's heavy breathing. "Your stubborn." she commented, probably to make conversation. She obviously never heard rumors about me. I looked at her neck and found no evidence of her being turned. Which I could take as a bad sign or a good sign. The minutes trickled slowly by, each one stretched out slower than the last. The nurse opened and closed her mouth several times. Finally she gathered the courage to voice what she was thinking.

"Whats she to you? You travel so far just for her?" She asked eyes not moving away from her hands.

I've asked myself the same damn thing.

-

* * *

Kira's P.O.V

I knew it was a dream. We (Riddick and I) were on a beach, the sun shining brightly overhead, the waves crashing gently against the sand. I knew it because Riddick wasn't wearing his goggles, and it was brode daylight. His eyes still had that orb glow thing going on, which I love. He was playing with a little girl, who looked just like me, except for her eyes she had Riddick's eyes.

'Mommy" she cried, running up to me. Right before she jumped into my arms.................. I went black.

* * *

******To those who read and like my story, please review ....Please!!!! Thank you to those who review. It's my happy pill. = )


	3. Chapter 3

****** Alright, I've been convinced to finish this one. Though it might take some time to write the plot and dialog. I will be working on it. Thank you to those who review your amazing! And I love ya!!!*****One more small note, the song I picked for this chapter is _Life is beautiful...**By sixx am.*******_

Chapter Three

".......Small world."

The Blinding light of the room and the annoying _beep... beep... beep,_ of the machine to Kira's heart was giving me a headache. The nurse had left a little over an hour before saying she'd be back to"check" on Kira. I walked over to the light switch and flipped it off, my headache was gone instantly. Funny what light does. I settled back into the stiff chair to wait, not so patiently for her to wake up. My mind began to drift back to that hell of a prison. I had almost lost her twice, I thought bitterly. The smell of fear was so out of place on her body. Kira was tough, she was a fighter, Kira was an animal.........She wasn't a little girl any more.....She wasn't a little girl anymore. She had grown into a woman. A fierce, tough, strong, beautiful woman. A woman that a man could lose himself in. A woman he could never have.

"_Take her then... she would learn to like it."_ A voice told him.

If I were to have I would want her forever, I would never let go. It wouldn't be a one-night stand. My dark thoughts of raping her were interrupted by the nurse who came in checked her stitches and left again. I looked at Kira's wrists. There was rope burn and torn skin, it looked horrible and for a moment all i saw was red. But what caught my attention next sent the largest surge of rage threw my veins. On her neck was a small cut. The person who did it was a dead man. Why didn't i see it earlier? I leaned in to get a closer look, my body hovering over hers. the pose was very intimate, if I leaned a little further I could press my lips to hers....... The clock on the wall ticked away the seconds. If I kissed her now she would never remember it............ but i would. I would know what it was like to steal a piece of heaven. I lowered my head to hers and pressed my lips to hers and in that moment I was drawn into Kira.

In that moment I saw a little girl, with wild hair and a slim body, she was beautiful. She was running on a forest path towards a small cottage. When she reached the door she looked back and smiled. Her eyes!!!

I pulled back from Kira as she opened her eyes and sat up. Giving me a puzzled look she asked. " What in the hell where you doing?"

* * *

I'm really sorry that this is so short my computer was being stupid and didn't save my first draft so i had to go back and rewrite everything......... talk about annoying!!!!

So the next chapter will be up with in the next week or so. Thanks again for all the reviews......... love,bennett


	4. Chapter 4

****** Hello everyone! Firstly, I am sorry for not writing as much as I used to, I've had some pretty big shoes to fill at work, then there's school. And I got my own place a little while ago so life just kind of caught up to me. But now that its summer and**

I find myself with a ton of free time! You should be getting a lot of stories coming your way now! Next I'd like to thank everyone who has read any of my stories. And thank you to those who have reviewed. Your reviews encourage me to keep

going. And they let me know that some people just enjoy a good story as much as I do. Now I have three major stories that need to be finished and then up loaded, that is my main goal this week so here we go...****  



End file.
